


Commonality

by klutzy_girl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Delilah and Ellie have a lot in common. They celebrate their six month anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commonality

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

When both their relationships ended, Ellie and Delilah sought comfort in each other. They had become close after Delilah was initially paralyzed, and their friendship grew from there. And then their friendship gradually turned into feelings for each other. They tried to avoid the fact that they were falling in love with each other at first, but it was Tony of all people who told them to not to resist. “You don’t want to wait too long and have it end badly.” He and Ziva were talking and had admitted their feelings for each other, but they hadn’t seen each other in person for months.

So Delilah and Ellie sat down to eat dinner that night and talked about their feelings for each other. They knew they wanted to be together and that was that. They’ve been happier ever since, and now their six month anniversary is coming up. It’s not that big of a milestone, but they wanted to celebrate. “So you have a surprise for me?” Delilah asked. She was looking forward to whatever her girlfriend was planning – she knew it had to be good.

Ellie grinned and nodded. “Yes, I do. And you’re not allowed to guess either. I want you to be completely surprised by this.” She had been planning this for weeks with Abby’s help and wanted it to be perfect.

She laughed. “This better be good, babe.” She knew it would be, though. Ellie was a pretty attentive girlfriend when she didn’t get caught up in work (which happened a lot, but Delilah didn’t mind – she was like that, and so was Tim).

“Do not doubt my abilities.” She made sure Delilah closed her eyes before she took the things they needed out to the car. Ellie really hoped Delilah wasn’t peeking – she wouldn’t put it past her to lose patience and find out what was going on. 

True to her word, Delilah wasn’t peeking. She wanted to know how they were celebrating and had no patience, but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise either. This meant a lot to both of them. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes. I’m glad your surprise in the trunk because I know you’d try to figure out a way to look.” Ellie walked behind her girlfriend as they headed towards the car. She helped make sure that Delilah was situated in the car, and then drove to their location. Ellie helped her out of the car and into the wheelchair before going to the trunk and getting out a cooler.

“What’s this? Why are we at the park?”

“We are having a picnic. Not a traditional one, because hello cliché, but I wanted to do something fun. You surprised?” Ellie hoped she was.

Delilah definitely hadn’t been expecting a picnic. “Definitely surprised,” she assured her. She actually loved this idea – it was sweet.

Ellie actually fist-pumped. “Yes! I’m glad I listened to Abby and Ducky’s advice. Ducky is surprisingly helpful in this department.”

“I hate to interrupt, but I’m starving. Can we please eat?”

“Sure.” She got two bottles of water out of the cooler and then handed a sandwich – Delilah’s favorite – over to her girlfriend. 

“Thank you.” Delilah tore into the sandwich and moaned contentedly. Sandwiches were pretty much the only food Ellie knew how to make, but she was really good at it. At least she was able to cook or they’d eat take-out all the time.

“You’re welcome.” Ellie was pleased she had made Delilah happy. That was her main goal in going on this picnic today. 

“So anything else planned?” Delilah would be up for a walk around the park. She wouldn’t even mind Ellie pushing her wheelchair if it meant she got to see how beautiful it was.

“Nope. The rest of the day can be spontaneous if we want it to be. I figured you’d appreciate that.” Ellie regretted they couldn’t dance, even though she really didn’t like it in the first place. 

“I do. Let’s finish up and take a walk around this place. It looks nice.” She yawned and clapped a hand over her mouth. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I know you’re tired, so we’ll make this short if you don’t mind.” Ellie stifled her own mind. After drinking the water and throwing away the bottles, she grabbed the wheelchair’s handles and the two women started their walk around the park.

“This was an awesome idea, babe. We should come back here more when we’re not working.” Delilah loved the park – it was now one of her favorite places.

“I’m right there with you.” Ellie was in awe of this park – she was glad she had chosen this specific one. The Internet had chosen well (as had Gibbs, but she wasn’t about to tell her girlfriend that).

Delilah was so in love with this woman she could barely stand it sometimes, but she wouldn’t trade their lives together for anything. Finding each other hadn’t been easy. She was glad she and Tim were still friends, and he was supportive of the relationship. “You’re a pretty great girlfriend.”

“Right back at you.” Ellie was pleased, however, and tried not to smile but failed. Delilah could be really sweet sometimes.

After they walked around the park for an hour or so, Delilah started getting tired. She insisted that she was fine to go around the park some more, but Ellie saw right through her. Delilah’s energy levels were pretty low (something that annoyed her) still, but she was trying to get past it. It wasn’t working. “I’m fine,” Delilah insisted.

Ellie shook her head. “Why don’t we go home and order in some pizza? We can watch a movie. It’ll be nice.” She was stubborn, but so was Delilah. They could be stuck in a stand-off for a while.

Delilah waffled for a few minutes, but realized she honestly couldn’t do it anymore. She needed to get home and sit on the couch (and hopefully cuddle with Ellie). “Fine, let’s go. I get to pick the movie this time.”

“Fine with me.” Ellie grinned and then pushed the wheelchair back to the car. The two of them sat down to watch movies and ordered pizza later that night.

It was a pretty amazing way to celebrate their six month anniversary, and Delilah and Ellie enjoyed their alone time. Their first anniversary was going to be even better – this time, Delilah was determined to surprise Ellie. This had been a wonderful six months so far. Their friendship had come a long way since the day they first met each and befriended each other.


End file.
